


Traditions

by Pegasus143



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Arranged Marriage, Blindfolds, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: Even on different planets, it seems that some traditions are always present.
Relationships: Original Alien Character/Original Human Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [categranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/categranger/gifts).



> This was super fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it!

Her wedding day had been wonderful, brilliant, beautiful… but now that night had fallen, Evonne realized that she was truly _exhausted_. Perhaps it was from trying to remember the names of all the foreign dignitaries in attendance of the two princess’ wedding, or from all the dancing, or simply trying to navigate between tables and chairs while wearing the most extravagant gown she’d ever laid eyes on. All she wanted to do now was fall into bed with her new wife, but there was still one more thing they needed to do…

“Ari?” She called into the bathroom connected to the bedroom they would now share. “Are you ready for bed, yet?”

“Yes,” her wife called, stepping back into the bedroom at once. She’d freed her flame-colored locks from their elaborate up-do, allowing them to cascade down over her body like the solar flares that were often visible from her home planet. Her cheeks were tinged a deeper shade of pink than usual, and her eyes darted around nervously. As Ari walked over to the bed to sit with Evonne, she noticed that Ari was attempting to conceal some sort of package behind her back.

“What’s that?”

“It’s… something customary to give to your spouse at the end of your wedding day, on my planet.” She brought the package out onto her lap and fiddled with its strings. “I know this isn’t exactly a custom on Earth – or at least, not in your kingdom – the fact that your planet is large enough to have more than two kingdoms is still astonishing to me…” She shook her head. “Anyways, I hope you like it, nevertheless. I asked some of your servants about some of your preferences, because I wanted to be able to surprise you, so I really hope you’ll like it.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be lovely, and made even lovelier by your thoughtfulness. Or at least we’ll have a funny story to share, like the first time we met.”

“Yes, I still can’t believe that the first thing out of my mouth was ‘why are you not pink’. I was even shown your picture before we met!”

Taking the package from her wife, Evonne gently loosened the strings and unwrapped the packaging. Inside was a square of emerald green satin. “This is my favorite,” she said. “Thank you so much.”

Her wife nodded. “Well, there’s a bit more to it… I’m supposed to tie it around your eyes and, well, _pleasure_ you…”

 _Oh._ “I was going to tell you that it’s tradition for us to consummate the marriage, but I see that our kingdoms are not too different in that regard.”

“May I?” Ari asked. Evonne nodded, allowing her to tie the blindfold around her head. She gasped as her wife reached down to stroke her cheek, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

As Ari continued down Evonne’s body, she tensed with anticipation, every touch and caress feeling electric. And when her lover reached her most sensitive folds… she nearly tipped over the edge right there. _This is truly the best I’ve ever felt. I knew this would make our kingdoms happy, but I never realized how much_ I _would get out of the arrangement._

Needless to say, she slept very well that night.


End file.
